


SUPER SISSY!

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/M, Force Feeding, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Soiling, Wetting, messing, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: In a world of Heroes and Villains, strange powers are definitely the norm but when Erin AKA The Dazzling Sentinel faces a new foe he quickly finds himself overwhelmed and unpottytrained.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	SUPER SISSY!

This was a Commission Requested by Maddie

Erin's boots slapped the concrete as he walked down the street and his eyes darted this way and that, on the lookout for threats to himself and his fellow man. In a world full of oddities and amazement, he was proud to call himself a hero. In the modern times, a rise in super-powered people being born caused a rise of heroes and villains. Erin worked tirelessly, fighting criminals on a day-to-day basis to defend the good name of super-powered individuals like himself, all while protecting defenseless citizens from those who sought to abuse their powers for personal gain.

When he heard the telltale shouts of a commotion coming from the next block he quickly ducked into an alley. It only took seconds for the professional hero to shed his baggy cover clothes and don his mask. With a flourish he pulled up the hood that was attached to an armor-covered bodysuit. The spandex material pulled taught over his lean musculature, showing off the tone of his body. While a little small for a superhero, standing at about 5’9” he was more than capable. He sprinted towards the ruckus, rounding a corner as a random citizen blazed past him at breakneck pace, running from the woman swinging something at random people and shouting. The man skidded on his heels upon seeing Erin and stood in awe. “H-holy crap! You’re The Dazzling Sentinel! You’ve got to stop that crazy lady!” Erin’s reputation apparently preceded him and he simply nodded before moving on towards the scantily clad woman shouting and poking innocent civilians.

Whoever this woman was, she obviously wasn’t ashamed of being seen. Her entire outfit was made of satin and the whole thing left very little to the imagination. "How… crude." Thought Erin, cringing a little at the woman’s garish appearance. From the way her stiletto heels accentuated her legs that were wrapped in shiny black thigh-highs, to the tight corset that pushed her large breasts up and out, she was obviously intent on putting on a show. She had her back turned to Erin, showing off her ample rump that was barely held back by her skimpy, glossy underwear. The hero blushed red, catching his overlong gaze as he stared at the way her long stockings dug a little into her thick, pale thigh meat. “That's my chance,” he thought, inching closer and closer while trying to remain unseen in the chaos. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it as close as he’d wanted before she turned around, her dark red lipstick painting a wide smile. “Well look at this little cutie! Have you come to be taken by me?” she asked.

Erin didn’t bother answering the strange antagonist, choosing to rush her instead. A quick tensing of muscles and he was off the ground, leaping for his enemy. The woman’s movements weren’t fast enough compared to his. Against her shaky dodges and blocks some of his blows failed to connect, but more often than not The Dazzling Sentinel felt his blows land in their intended spots. Within a few minutes, the calculated strikes to the pressure points on her legs and torso left her panting and weak.

“W-Wow, what a strong little hero you are…” she gasped. Erin just rolled his eyes; “She’s not even tough, all that was just bluster and bravado!” he thought. With a swift jump, he moved in for his takedown. Unexpectedly, he missed the ground on one of his steps and tripped, causing him to careen straight for the woman with no control. The strange thing was she didn’t try to hit or grapple Erin, instead sidestepping his flailing form and prodding a finger into his abdomen.

The resulting warm wet spot forming through the front of the fallen hero's pants was strange, like a rush surging from his body and onto the ground. The woman stood above him and looked down, a gloved hand covering her lips as a laugh escaped them. “HAHAHA, oh no! Looks like Mister Hero went and wet himself!” Erin’s eyes went wide as he looked down and realized that he was staining the concrete and his pants with pee! He tried to clench every muscle in his body to stem the flow but it was endless and soon he was sitting in a puddle.

“Well, it’s been very nice playing with you pet, but I think you’ve learned your lesson about facing... THE MOMINATRIX.” The woman declared making sure to emphasize her name as a new villainess. She had a plan to increase her infamy in the city and really make a name for herself. Of course, it all started with the little hero before her. With a flourish, she turned away from the powerless pants piddler and towards a darkened alley, eager for their next encounter but sensing that this was the time to make her escape.

Erin meanwhile, sat in his shame while the villainess ran away. “I-I don’t know what happened, maybe her power did this…” The humiliated hero could speculate all he wanted, but with people starting to gather around and stare, he figured it was time to get out of here too. It took time as his power didn’t work under these conditions. The sentence “As is our confidence, so becomes our capacity.”, while motivational, was more than a saying for Erin, whose power worked solely based on his self-confidence. At his peak, The Dazzling Sentinel was three times faster than a normal human and had double the strength. However, at his lowest Erin barely had the strength of a 12-year-old, and having pissed himself in the middle of the street, he was feeling lower than low.

Once home he peeled himself out of his clothes, shuffling for the shower as fast as he could. His hero gear went straight into the wash and while the water ran over his piss-stained clothes, he rinsed away the acrid moisture that clung to his body. “Ugh, goddammit, it doesn’t feel like it’s washing away!” He couldn't stand the annoying feeling against his privates that wouldn’t disappear. When the water ran cold and his sensitive skin could take no more scrubbing he sighed and shook his head in defeat. 

Steam filled the atmosphere of Erin’s bathroom, creating a dense heated fog all around him while he dried off. Moving to dry his hair off he noticed something somewhat disturbing—tendrils of wetness snaked down his back in an unfamiliar way. With the cautious reflexes of a hero, Erin threw his arms back, trying to grip whatever was clinging to his back only to miss it by mere inches. Glancing in the mirror to determine the cause of the issue, he was shocked to find it was his hair! His normal short cropped hairdo had become long brown locks that dipped down to his mid-back. That wasn’t the only change either, as his hips seemed a little wider and his face a little softer; Erin had seemingly grown more... feminine... in the last hour since he’d faced the strange exhibitionist. He could swear that his manhood had a different feel to it, but it may have been his imagination.

Following the shock of exploring his altered body, a change of clothes and a couple of glasses of water to quench his dehydration was all Erin could manage before he crashed on his couch, exhausted from everything today had thrown at him. He woke up with the T.V. next to him blaring and around his groin, a comforting warmth soaked the fabric of his pants, forcing it to yet again cling to his skin. “Oh shit…” he gasped, coming to terms with exactly what was happening. He'd had another accident in his sleep!

Mominatrix however, was thrilled with the results of her power. She’d followed her target from the beginning, all the way back to his apartment where she watched him strip and wash away the shame of his first accident. Then she sat and watched as he did it again after wetting in his sleep. “Oh he’s just too perfect. Under six feet… probably light too, and with that lithe little body morphing so nicely he’ll fit right into the clothes I have for him!” the woman squealed in excitement, as she blended with the shadows and watched Erin move through the streets towards his local grocery store. “Well now, what could he need here?” She followed carefully behind, pulling her overcoat tight to make sure it was secure as she didn’t want to reveal her identity too fast.

The small man moved towards the pharmaceutical aisle, right by the packages full of crinkly undergarments that she knew so well. Mominatrix chuckled internally, “Going for the diapers already? My goodness, I thought I’d have to push a little harder for that.” From the aisles to a frustrated and embarrassed checkout, she got to watch Erin fumble awkwardly until he walked into the store's bathroom. “Looks like it’s about time to cause a scene.” The satin clad supervillainess said, dropping her overcoat to reveal the dominatrix outfit beneath. The leather riding crop whipped toward the cashier behind the counter. “WELL WELL NAUGHTY GIRL, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR SPANKING?” she asked, preparing to punish everyone in the store.

Outside, people watched as the dominating exhibitionist bent the cashier over her knee and whipped her rump repeatedly. With how distracted Erin was and the heavy steel door between the bathroom and the store, he remained oblivious to the commotion outside. The material of the folded square in his hand gave way under his fingers, creating depressions in the smooth white exterior and causing the plastic backing to crinkle. “It’s not a big deal…” he sighed, slowly unfolding the protective undergarment to reveal the cushiony core inside. Reluctantly Erin dropped his pants and boxers, wedging the diaper between his thighs before pulling it to rest up against his waist. The entire time he was holding his breath subconsciously, almost like he felt afraid at what the padded underwear would feel like when he pulled it on. “Soft.” was the first thought that popped into his head. The diaper did in fact feel fluffy against his privates, and pulling the tapes and sealing himself in wasn’t the worst either. Erin was secure in the padding, and it would keep him from inconveniently soiling his hero outfit. His pants even hid the billowing bulk of the core around his waist, and looking in the mirror, he noted that if he hadn’t known it was there he wouldn’t be able to tell.

The sight of every customer and employee in the store on their knees with their bright red rumps in the air snapped Erin back into combat mode as he exited the bathroom. “Shit, it’s gotta be that bitch…” He was quick to don his mask and toss aside his hoodie, jumping out while simultaneously testing his reflexes with the padding between his thighs. He’d picked a thinner, more discreet diaper, hoping it would impede his combat abilities less along with being less visible. “Ok, I think I can make this work.” Unfortunately, his new overly long hair was proving to be fairly distracting. He’d had to blow it out of his face twice during his assessment of the situation. He looked around for a quick solution and snatched up the hairband sitting on a display rack next to him. 

Mominatrix stood on the other end of the store, chuckling as her opponent pulled his hair into a ponytail. The best part to her was that he’d picked the pinkest hairband with various beads and bobbles dangling from it to make whoever wore it the prettiest little princess. “Even the subconscious suggestions of my venom are working!”

The Dazzling Sentinel looked to the culprit who’d whipped a store full of people into submission. “MOMINATRIX!” he shouted, pointing to the woman with a wily smile and vulgar outfit. “IT’S TIME FOR ROUND TWO!”

This fight was significantly shorter however, and Erin felt like he couldn’t get a hit in on the woman. “Is she faster this time!? She’s swatting me away like a damn fly!” His flurry continued while the villain got one or two hits with her crop, strategically placing them on the bulging crotch of Erin’s new diaper along with his rear. “She’s not faster… I’m slower!” he realized. Erin’s powers weren’t operating at full capacity and upon becoming increasingly aware of this fact, his blows became less and less powerful. Finally, The Dazzling Sentinel was left panting a few feet from his opponent who stood tall with one hand on her wide hip. Her sultry voice pierced the tense atmosphere of the room, “Well I remember you being much harder to fight last time. What happened, Mr. Dazzles? Is that diaper you're wearing weighing you down?”

Mominatrix watched his eyes go wide as she mentioned his protective padding. “What’s wrong? Think I didn’t know about your little accidents? I am the cause of them, after all. Allow me to demonstrate.” She quickly sidestepped around him so she had a perfect look at the small of Erin’s back through the tight material of his crime-fighting outfit. With a quick poke, her venom was spreading through the targeted area, atrophying the muscles of his bowels and feminizing his body even more. 

Were it not for the jab into his back Erin would have missed the woman taking her place behind him. The sudden cramping in his stomach as the unavoidable happened and a warm mush started filling his pants was impossible to miss though. “UUUGGHHHHH!?” There was no chance to stop from crying out as Erin pushed a log of filth into his diaper, squatting so as to ease the strain of his messy accident. Even the people who’d been spanked into submission looked over and snickered all around him while the back of his thin nappy stretched to accommodate the load he’d deposited into the seat of his pants.

Once again Mominatrix escaped, having demoralized The Dazzling Sentinel once again and leaving Erin to trudge home from his battle, broken and defeated. This cat and mouse game continued for weeks, Erin trying to get craftier as his powers waned, but he was getting less and less capable with each battle he fought. At the same time, his control over his bladder and bowels disappeared even more. There were few days when Erin wouldn't wake up wet, and he got used to the squishy padding hugging tightly against his nethers. If he drank something he’d be sure to flood his diaper later. An hour after eating, his body would simply push, automatically filling the back of his padding with the stench of his shame.

The metamorphosis of his body continued with every fight, gradually his hips and rump had widened, giving him more of a pear figure than his normal wiry masculine form. This only ended up being further accentuated by the thick padding he was forced to wear, which caused his plump butt that was attached to his new thicker thighs to show through even his baggiest pants. The strong chin and angular jaw dissipated off his face, replaced with a more baby faced look. Chubby cheeks and soft features framed by his now lucious shiny brown hair meant that anybody on the street could have mistaken him for a pretty young woman.

With the addition of some things came the subtraction of others, his muscle tone seemingly dissolving away as did most of his body hair. Once a vision of masculinity and power despite his small size, Erin now resembled a porcelain doll, rendered feminine and smooth in ways that bothered him. The biggest blow to his confidence was the realization that his manhood did, in fact, shrink with every confrontation between him and Mominatrix, and after so many fights he had little left to lose...

Still, The Dazzling Sentinel continued patrolling the streets, unwilling to accept that his powers had practically abandoned him. He passed from alley to alley trying to ignore the annoying crinkle beneath his pants. Begrudgingly he’d even started buying thicker diapers as the frequency of his accidents, paired with their size, made the discreet diapers ineffective. He did however fail to notice his subconscious choice in diapers. Giant ABDL diapers were the most effective, but for whatever reason the supposed “Hero” had chosen a pastel pink padding covered in princesses and mystical castles without a second thought and had seemingly no shame in wearing them. Without realizing, Erin had started wearing tighter clothes to show off his new body and wasn’t afraid of “girlier” colors or designs.

At the end of one of the darkened backstreets, his new arch-nemesis and her riding crop waited. “Oh, shit!” Was all he got out before she rushed the hero. Within moments she had Erin under her thumb and was whipping his rump with her leather weapon. “OW, HEY! QUIT IT!” Blocking was wholly ineffective. Every lash of the leather tongue caused Erin to take a step back until he was curled into a pathetic ball. “Well Well… I expected more of a fight than that! Are you really so pitiful that you’re just giving up?” Erin didn’t answer, but the slow spread of heat in the front of his diaper told him that he was, in fact, that pathetic.

The villainess scoffed as Erin continued to quiver under her gaze while she reached for his clothes, tearing them away like wrapping paper and leaving him in nothing but his diaper. Mominatrix watched him look around in panic to see if anybody was watching them and then search for an escape route where nobody could see them. She laughed and brought a leather collar on a chain to his neck. “There’s no escape or secret tunnel, Mr. Dazzle. We’re gonna have to walk to my secret lair. Don’t worry it’s just a few blocks up the main street.” With a tug on the leash Erin was forced to follow into the open daylight of the main road. Every civilian eye was immediately drawn to the impressively tall woman in a dominatrix outfit leading the stripped Dazzling Sentinel. His newly feminized body was totally exposed save for his mask and the piss-soaked thick diaper that caused him to waddle behind his new mistress.

Erin blushed all the way to the apartment, nervously trying to cover himself from the prying eyes of the public. He thought reaching the lair of the villainess would be a small comfort, where at least he'd be away from the public eye, but upon seeing the pastel purple room complete with giant crib and changing table, his stomach turned. The dark-haired dominatrix dropped his leash and ran over to one of the dressers in the room and the humiliated hero saw a brief chance to escape. Unfortunately, without his supernatural speed, she was upon him in minutes of his run through the overlarge apartment. In one hand she had the handle of his leash, restraining him to remain within two feet of her. In the other she held a balled bundle of fabric. Her dark red lips displayed her usual sinister smile.

”Now’s the time for your new outfit Dazzle!” Mominatrix said, slipping the clothes over his head. On the other end of the neck hole, Erin looked down to see the frilly ruffles on his sleeves, chest, and butt. The snap crotch at the bottom was left open, leaving his diaper’s sagging core clearly visible. There wasn't even a chance for the poor distracted diaper plaything to react to the obviously girly onesie before Mominatrix hoisted him off the ground and onto the vinyl mat of the overly large changing table. Leather bondage cuffs lined with faux fur appeared around his wrists and legs and Erin, still dazed from this whole interaction, took until the satin clad woman started pulling his long brown hair into pigtails to realize the degree of his confinement.  
"Crap crap crap! There’s got to be a way out of this malicious matronly monster’s clutches! But I can’t see one… Dammit I wish my power worked!” The hero could hope and dream all he wanted, but he was still a slave to this woman's whims, and apparently getting rid of her new captive’s soggy diaper was the first order of business. Wipes cleaned away any residue the padding didn't soak up from the wet accident he'd had in an alley. However, when the baby oil came out he felt the woman's hands lingering a little. Her probing fingers pressed against his back door, threatening entrance in a most unsavory way, while in the front she made sure her touch was felt on his privates, playing with his dick a little before taping his pitiful erection into a diaper even thicker than the last.

A mound of fluff encased his waist, pushing him off the table from the back and mounding out around his crotch in the front. The padding packed around him so much, but even the snap crotch of his onesie had trouble stretching to wrap around it. Instead, the material wedgied against the massive nappy, suffocating his straining erection even more. He gave an exploratory kick of his legs and the jingling of the bondage told him it was solid. “Don’t worry baby girl, you’re secure. Both here” one of her hands grabbed the nylon strap of the bondage “and here.” The other hand pressed against his diapered crotch.”

”Wait wait wait. What do you mean baby girl—I'm obviously a boy!” Erin got a little offended since she’d just spent a long moment groping him! How could she make that mistake? Mominatrix shook her head, “Hmmm? I don’t think so, honey. You’ve been wearing big ol’ pink diapers all week and some borderline slutty outfits on your own too! Add in the hips, the hair, that cute butt, and your adorable little sissy clitty, and what does that make? I wanted a girl, so I made you one!” Erin blushed, opening his mouth to argue only for a rubber nipple to be inserted, his eyes followed the tube connected to it up to a large silver tank hooked to the ceiling. Mominatrix shushed him and smiled, flipping a switch on the wall. A thick milky fluid started to fill his mouth rapidly, forcing him to gulp down the strange liquid or drown. “I think that’s enough arguing from you. You're here and you should learn to enjoy your nursery. Just know that from now on only good babies get rewards while naughty little fighters only get punished.” She punctuated the statement with a slap of her flogger's leather tongue to her palm. Again from the ceiling, the woman brought down a device. It was a rebar frame pneumatic arm, and on the end was a leather pad that pressed into the crotch of Erin’s diaper, almost perfectly aligning with his cock stuffed under the padding.

”Oh god... What is that gonna do?” he wondered. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for his answer as the cushion pressed into him harder and started vibrating at intense speeds. The bulky core of his diaper served to soften the vibrations somewhat, but he's still felt an overwhelming pleasure wrack his body. “UUUUHHH FFFUUUUGGGGHHHH” He couldn't stop the groans from behind the pacifier gag, the food pumping into his mouth, or the sudden and intense rumbling in his stomach.

“AWWWWW!” his captor cooed, rubbing her hand against Erin’s roiling stomach. “Does somebody need to potty? Go ahead, push a big load out into your pants. It’ll feel so good while you cum. I’ll bet that vibrating feels pretty good against your little clitty! Come on little sissy, you know you love being dressed as a girl and forced to cum in your pampers.” Mominatrix smiled down at the cross-eyed sissy squirming on the changing table below her. He’d come so far along, and watching Erin enjoy her first mind-blowing orgasm as a padded princess brought her a sick pleasure she couldn’t quite describe. She reached her hand down and started to apply pressure against his tummy, forcing the process along even faster. His eyes pleaded for her to stop as he forcibly gulped down the chemically enriched fluid and grind against the vibrating machine.

Erin gasped as he felt his already weak body release its hold under so much stress, and he found himself pushing out waves of stinky mush into the seat of his padding without control within a minute of his tourture. His mess added an intense heat to the vibrating padding along with a squishy mush that pressed against his delicate skin. “UGGGGGHHHHHH” His pathetic cock spasmed as he felt an orgasm shoot through him like lightning, his sphincter still pushing on its own to deposit another load of shit into his pants like the baby he was. His whole body twitched and jerked against the restraints, forcing him to send the high energy vibrations to different places and light up multiple pleasure centers.

Mominatrix smiled wide and left her new twitching sissy baby to his retraining. She’d be stuck in that bondage till she picked out her next victim anyway. There were still plenty of baby rooms to fill on this floor, and the plans for her nursery operation were extensive.

You can find my commission info on   
Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179   
or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968   
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412   
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works   
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations   
if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
